


Snowed In

by tazzmatic



Series: SenGen Week 2020 [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Day 6- SenGen Week 2020, Hand Jobs, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzmatic/pseuds/tazzmatic
Summary: A little bit of frostbite won’t kill him, right? He might lose a few fingers and all his toes, but he’ll survive.He’s not sure he’ll survive being in an apartment alone. With Gen.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080713
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been an absolute mess without Misha! Thank you so, so much!! <3
> 
> Day 6 of SenGen Week 2020!!! 
> 
> Snow day totally means snowed in, right?? 
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Senku wakes to the glorious smell of coffee.

As well as loud banging and grumblings from the kitchen. 

He groans, wondering why he slept on the couch instead of his bed when, upon cracking his eyes open, he spots Gen, glaring at him from the kitchen doorway, coffee in hand. He quickly looks away, swallowing hard. 

Right. He'd been working on a joint project with Ukyo when they finished late. Ukyo insisted Senku take their couch since his place was closer instead of walking home in the cold. 

Senku sits up, cracking his neck, "Where's Ukyo?" 

Gen takes a sip of his coffee, cold smile on his face. "Apparently, after you two came in last night, he received a text from Ryusui-chan for a booty call. He left." 

"Great." Senku mutters. If there is one thing to get Ukyo rushing out of bed again it would be a message from his on-again-off-again boyfriend. 

"Mhm." Gen agrees, taking another sip. 

Senku wants to take it and throw it in his pretty face. Except no, not really. Senku doesn’t want Gen to ever get hurt. He needs to leave. Being alone with Gen is not a good idea. He thought Ukyo would be here in the morning to help ease the tension. Since he isn't, Senku knows it's best to get out as soon as possible. 

He gathers his stuff, doing his best not to look at Gen. "I'm going to go then." 

Gen hums. "Oh, if only." 

Senku freezes, glancing curiously up at him. Gen’s fake smile widens. 

He rushes to the window, throwing it open the curtain to be met with a blanket of fresh snow. He can just barely see vehicles in the parking lot, peeking up through the snow. There’s no way he can walk home in this. 

Senku lets go of the curtain, head leaning against the wall, shivering now from the cold air. A cabinet door is purposely closed very loudly behind him. 

A little bit of frostbite won’t kill him, right? He might lose a few fingers and all his toes, but he’ll survive. 

He’s not sure he’ll survive being in an apartment alone. With Gen. 

Fuck Ukyo. 

And Ryusui for good measure. 

He hopes they both have limp dicks and are miserable together. 

Senku makes his way back to the couch, snatching the blanket Ukyo gave him, wrapping it around his shoulders. He won't admit to hesitating before entering the kitchen. He's not scared of Gen. He’s just nervous. Gen makes him feel unstable, likes he’s out of control. It hurts that Gen hates him. 

The need for coffee is too strong, though. Surely Gen isn't cruel enough to just make one cup? 

He is. 

A horribly, terribly cruel person. He's the worst person in the world. True evil personified, Senku decides, staring miserably at the empty coffee pot. 

He considers making a new pot, but the glare Gen sends his way as he cooks makes him rethink. Instead, he opens the fridge door, glad Ukyo at least has some energy drinks. He’ll pay him back later. Or better yet, make Ryusui pay him back. Asshole. 

Senku is only a little grumpy before his morning caffeine. 

He hurries back to the living room, not wanting to be in the same room as Gen for long. He might do something stupid. Like tell Gen he smells good or something. Minutes later, Gen stalks out of the kitchen, plate in hand, ignoring Senku completely, his bedroom door slamming moments later. 

Senku waits a few moments more, sure Gen isn’t going to come back before heading back into the kitchen. He’ll text Ukyo later, letting him know what he takes. Senku stops, staring in surprise at the extra plate of food that sits on the counter. 

He knows it doesn’t mean anything. Gen probably just didn’t want Senku messing up the kitchen. But he’s unable to stop the bit of warmth that fills him, letting himself imagine for a second that Gen wanted to cook for him. 

Senku washes and dries the plate when he’s done, sitting back on the couch with his laptop. He has to be in his lab for his bigger projects, but there’s a few smaller things he can work on. Senku gets lost in his work, getting up to use the bathroom and nothing else. 

His battery nearly dying brings him back, tossing his laptop to the side as he digs in his back for his charger. Senku stretches, popping his back from being hunched over all day. He’s not surprised at how late it's gotten. It's not the first time he’s lost hours in his work. Sometimes he’ll go days without eating, unless someone drags him out. 

What is surprising is the glass of water and food sitting on the coffee table. The food has grown cold now, but it's still good. Senku feels that surge of warmth again, pleased at Gen leaving him food. Sure, he didn’t tell Senku it was there, but Senku should have been paying better attention anyway. 

He eats the food slowly, partly hoping Gen comes out of his room so he can thank him. When it's obvious Gen won’t be coming back out, might even be asleep, Senku quietly washes his dishes, turning the lights out as he lays back on the couch. 

Senku tells himself he’ll thank Gen tomorrow. Maybe he can even manage an actual conversation with the older man. That would be nice. 

\---

The smell of coffee and cabinets slamming close wake him again. 

Senku groans, pulling the pillow over his head. What did he do to piss off Gen so badly? Did Gen hate him that much? It wasn’t Senku’s fault he got stuck here. He drags himself up, peeking out the window to see how bad it was. Still pretty bad. He sighs. 

Senku smacks his lips, grimacing, running his tongue over his teeth. He didn’t brush them yesterday and they felt absolutely disgusting. He can’t go another day without brushing them. Senku walks into the kitchen, pouting at the empty coffee machine again, rubbing the back of his neck as Gen throws him a cold look. 

“Hey, Gen.” 

He doesn't answer. Senku tries not to let it discourage him, continuing. “Thanks for the food yesterday.” 

Gen pauses, just a fraction of a second, shrugging. “Do you always miss lunch when you're working?” 

“Ahh.” He gives an awkward chuckle. “Sometimes. I’m just too focused to pay attention to anything else.” 

Gen nods, humming lightly. 

The room is quiet save for Gen cooking, Senku tries not to just stare at him. He doesn’t think he’s ever been alone in a room this long with Gen before. He clears his throat, “You wouldn’t happen to have an extra toothbrush would you?”

“Bathroom, underneath the sink. Help yourself.” 

With another muttered “thanks,” Senku heads towards the bathroom, amused at the dozen wrapped toothbrushes they have. He picks one at random --blue, he vaguely notes-- feeling ten times better once his teeth are brushed. 

He heads back to the kitchen, disappointed to find Gen gone. There’s another plate of food left out for him. Senku eats, washes his dishes, and sits back on the couch for more work. This time he pays more attention when Gen comes out of his room to make lunch, telling him thanks when he brings him food. A part of him hopes Gen will sit and eat with him. When he doesn’t, Senku decides it's for the best. He’d probably embarrass himself if Gen sat beside him. 

After supper is cooked and eaten that night, Gen throws some clothes at him, ordering him to shower. Senku does as told, happy to feel clean again and get out of his jeans. Sleeping in them is never fun. 

It's only when he gets out that he realizes another problem. 

He doesn't have clean underwear. 

Obviously, Senku can't borrow any and he's not putting his dirty ones back on. It's weird, but he decides to go commando. He'll offer to buy a new pair of sweats to replace these. 

Once he plops back on the couch, reaching for his laptop, he realizes something else. Something that should have been obvious much sooner. 

He's wearing Gen’s clothes. 

Senku’s heart pounds, eyes wide. If he lowers his face just _so_ he can bury his nose in the soft grey sweater, inhaling the sweet scent that’s uniquely Gen. Senku likes the way Gen smells. He spent months trying to figure out what brand of cologne he uses.

 _He's wearing Gens clothes_. 

He's wearing Gens clothes and he's not wearing underwear. It's a strange turn on, but Senku finds himself getting hard anyway, a muffled moan escaping him. 

Just as he’s wondering if he can get away with taking another shower, he hears Gen coming down the hall. Senku jerks up, glancing down at the obvious tent in his pants. He's cross legged, pulling the blanket over his lap as Gen appears. 

"I'm tired of being in my room," he says, throwing himself on the couch, snatching the remote off the table. 

Senku nods, not saying anything. This is Gen’s apartment, after all. He didn’t have to lock himself in his room just because Senku is here. It made things easier, perhaps, but Senku doesn’t have any right to complain. 

He tries to focus on the show Gen has on, tries to ignore the fact that Gen is sitting beside him instead of on the chair, but all he can think of is how nice Gen smells and how hard his cock is. This is the reason he makes sure to never be alone with Gen. Why he tries his best not to be around him too much. 

The older man is stupidly pretty and Senku has a stupid crush on him. He thought ignoring him would help, thought so long as he wasn’t around Gen, the crush would go away. Gen hating him should have helped. It didn’t. Instead, it made Senku even more awkward around him. 

The fact that they had so many mutual friends made it twice as difficult. Senku knew he couldn’t tell any of them he liked Gen. They would tease him and then try and convince him to confess which would be way too embarrassing. Besides, he had seen the number of girlfriends and boyfriends Gen dated. He was nowhere near Gen’s type. 

Senku eyes the kitchen, wondering if he can come up with a good enough excuse to escape when the TV is muted. 

Surprised, he glances at Gen, finding Gen staring at him with a hurt look. 

"What did I do?" 

"What?" Senku frowns. 

"Why do you hate me so much?" 

He laughs, incredulously. "Hate you? I don't hate you!" 

Gen scoffs, crossing his arms. "Well, you certainly don't like me." 

"Why do you think I hate you?" Senku asks instead. 

Gen’s not stupid. He realizes a subject change. He answers anyway, rolling his eyes. 

"What else am I supposed to think, Senku-chan? You literally leave the room the moment I enter. If you can't do that, you make sure you're as far away from me as possible. You go so far as to decline invitations to group hangouts because I’m going to be there. It doesn’t take a genius to connect the dots!” 

"Oh." He breathes, because hearing it that way he realizes, yeah, it does appear he hates Gen. No wonder their friends kept telling him to be _nice._

"Well, you...hate me?” Senku winces. He doesn’t know what to think anymore. 

"I don't hate you," Gen tells him, sighing. "I just didn't know how else to act with your obvious dislike of me. You didn't even give me a chance. I know some people just rub each other the wrong way. It happens. But I barely said two words to you and you just...walked away.” 

"Ah." He mutters, nervously wringing the blanket. At least his hard on is gone. 

"Well?" 

"Well what?" 

Gen huffs in frustration, throwing himself on Senku, blocking him against the arm of the couch. Senku swallows, eyes wide. Too close. Gen is far too close. He just has to tilt his head up and he could _kiss_ Gen. 

"What is your problem with me?" 

"I don't….no problem, there's no problem. I don't have a problem with you." Senku flicks his eyes wildly around the room, trying to focus on something other than Gen practically lying on top of him, his legs on either side of Senkus. If he moves up just a bit, he'd be sitting in Senku’s lap. 

_Bad thought!_

Senku nearly winces, his dick getting hard again. He closes his eyes, begging Gen doesn't notice it. 

Gen shifts, both of them freezing as he brushes against Senku’s hard on. He does it again, as if to make sure. Senku squeezes his eyes tighter, flushing brightly. 

"Are you har--" 

"No!" Senku snarls, cutting him off. It's obvious he is, but Senku is happy being in denial right now. Gen doesn't move, sitting silently above him.

"Oh." He says softly. "Oh. You _like_ me, don't you? You're shy." 

"....no?" Senku denies. 

If Gen doesn’t hate him, maybe he'll let him leave with some dignity. 

Gen chuckles against his ear, cooing into it. "Senku-chan~ You should have told me sooner. I like you, too." 

Senku opens his eyes, narrowing them suspiciously. Gen doesn’t seem to be making fun of him, eyes bright and smiling softly. 

"I...really? Why?" Senku doesn't understand. Why would Gen like him? He's obviously been a major asshole, ignoring Gen. It doesn't make sense. 

"Just because you ignored me doesn’t mean I wasn’t paying attention to you." Gen giggles, shrugging, purposely sitting more firmly on Senku’s lap, his cock rubbing against Gen’s ass. “You’re blunt and sarcastic, but kind and generous. You try to help however you can even while pretending it's an inconvenience to you. You’re also incredibly intelligent and handsome. What’s not to like?”

His blush brightens, hissing as Gen slowly rotates his hips. Senku grabs them, squeezing to make him stop. He will absolutely cum if Gen keeps that up and he’s already embarrassed enough, thanks. 

Gen makes himself comfortable, leaning on Senku’s chest more, hands in his hair, playing with it. He pauses, sniffing lightly. 

"Did you use my shampoo?" 

"Maybe." 

Gen giggles helplessly, burying his face in Senku's neck. Senku just continues to hold him, unsure what they're supposed to do now. He's never been in a relationship before. Were they in a relationship now? Was that how it worked? Senku’s too nervous to ask. 

Gen looks down at him, cupping his face, smiling. "Can I kiss you now?" 

"Okay." 

Lips slide against his and their soft, so soft, Senku wants to kiss them forever. He's never kissed anyone before, but Gen is definitely the _best_ kisser. Ever. He tries copying Gen’s movements and can feel Gen smiling. Senku is sure it's painfully obvious how inexperienced he is, but Gen doesn’t stop or say anything, just slips his tongue in Senku’s mouth and _wow._ Senku always thought that was sort of gross. He groans, not wanting Gen to ever stop. 

He pulls back, panting heavily, watching Gen through hazy eyes. Gen rocks back against his aching cock, causing him to throw his head back, moaning loudly. Gen takes it as an invitation, raining kisses down his neck, sucking at his collarbone. 

Senku wonders if he'll leave a hickey. He hopes he does. 

He doesn't notice when Gen tugs the blankets between them off. He _does_ notice him gripping his cock, stroking it through the sweats. 

Senku gasps, thrusting his hips up. Gen pauses, slowly stroking him a few more times. 

"Senku-chan?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you not wearing underwear?" 

"They were dirty." He mutters, hating himself for blushing again. He’s blushing way too much. If he could stop, that would be great. 

Gen blinks, laughing softly. "I didn't think of that." 

"I'll replace the pants." 

"I don't mind." Gen grins, mischievous. "It just makes the access even easier." 

"Access?" 

Gen doesn't answer, simply pulls the sweats down, hand wrapping around Senku’s cock. Senku won't admit to the whine that escapes his throat, griping Gen’s hips tightly. 

Gen cooes at him, swirling the precum around his tip before stroking him some more. It feels great and Senku almost can't think straight. But he can think enough to know he doesn't want to be the only one receiving pleasure. 

He tugs at Gen’s sweats. Gen is more than happy to sit up, helping Senku to pull his own pants off, eagerly crawling back into his lap, messy kisses exchanged. 

Senku wraps his hand around Gen’s cock, enjoying the whimper he gives. He's hot and heavy in Senku’s hand, groaning as Senku jerks him. 

He twists his wrist, trying to remember what he likes when he masturbates. It seems to work, Gen crying his name. It's the sweetest sound he's ever heard. Senku wants to hear more, moving his hand faster. 

Gen thrusts into Senku’s hand, moving his own hand in time. Senku had nearly forgotten his own need, too focused on trying to please Gen. 

They pant heavily, jerking each other off. Senku knows he won't last much longer, and is surprised he lasted this long. Gen seems to be close as well, whimpering incessantly against his lips, calling his name between kisses. 

Senku comes with a loud groan, lying boneless on the couch, Gen slumping on top of him. They lie there for several minutes, getting their breath back. Gen gives him lazy kisses, humming happily. 

Eventually, Gen sits up, laughing as he stumbles, pulling his pants back on. Senku tugs his own back up, wrinkling his nose at the mess. He needs to clean it up, but he's not sure if he can walk at the moment. 

Gen decides differently, pulling at him until he finally drags himself up. Gen locks their fingers together, leading Senku down the hall towards the bathroom where they clean themselves off before going to his room. 

Senku is left alone, Gen disappearing down the hall again. He faintly hears the TV and lights being turned off, the rustle of fabric. He takes the time to glance around the room. It's cozy, he decides. Random posters cover the walls, a bookshelf taking up one whole wall itself, filled with an assortment of books. His desk is neat and organized. 

Gen walks back in, looking amused. "You didn't have to wait for me, Senku-chan." 

Senku shrugs. He isn’t sure what he’s supposed to be doing anyway. Did Gen want to have sex? Senku didn't think he had the energy for sex. But that didn't have anything to do with Senku ‘waiting’ for Gen. 

Gen hip-bumps him to the side, pulling the bed covers back, arranging things to his liking. Senku watches, amused. Nodding in satisfaction, Gen pushes Senku until he climbs in, turning off the bedroom light. City lights stream through the curtains, just enough to make out shapes in the dark. 

Gen crawls in beside him, cuddling close. Senku is tense for several minutes, slowly relaxing enough to wrap an arm around Gen. Gen sighs happily. 

"Good night, Senku-chan." 

Sleeping. They're going to sleep. That makes sense. It's late, they both just had an amazing orgasm, and they're tired. Sleeping is good. They can talk tomorrow.

"Night, Gen." 

\---

Senku wakes to the glorious smell of coffee. 

He's more comfortable than he's been in weeks and he really doesn't want to get up. But the coffee beckons. He groans, turning over, opening his eyes to see Gen standing above him, softly smiling as he takes a sip of his coffee. 

He holds out a second cup for Senku who takes it, sipping it, pleased to discover it's exactly how he likes it. Gen sits next to him, leaning his head on Senku’s shoulder. They still need to talk, but the morning silence is comforting. 

Wrapping an arm around Gen, Senku thinks this is what love must be like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for readings!!


End file.
